


Дом Цветущего Лотоса

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Главным достоинством этого заведения были не роскошные комнаты и умелые работницы, а анонимность. Никаких разговоров о посетителях и предоставляемых им услугах. У гостей не было принято обсуждать между собой или с посторонними такие визиты, разве что в крайне приватных беседах.





	Дом Цветущего Лотоса

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, Мей Подколодный за бетинг!
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС персонажей, вольное обращение с миром канона.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Bleach: Wandenreich and Co 2017

             Хозяйка всегда встречала его у дверей и низко кланялась, приветствуя высокого гостя. Вместе с ней к земле склонялась многочисленная молчаливая свита, состоящая как из симпатичных молодых девушек, так и из опытных, холёных дам.

 

– Добрый вечер, господин Кучики. Рада вашему визиту. Пожелания? – к счастью, хозяйка больше не донимала его аккуратными расспросами, как в первые посещения борделя. Она быстро запомнила предпочтения одного из богатейших клиентов и теперь лишь интересовалась, хорошо ли тот провёл время.

 

– Красная комната, – произнёс Кучики.

 

– Уже ждёт, – кивнула хозяйка и повела гостя на верхние этажи, где обслуживались исключительно важнейшие персоны Серейтея. Оставалось догадываться, какие именно, потому что главным достоинством этого заведения были не роскошные комнаты и умелые работницы, а анонимность. Никаких разговоров о посетителях и предоставляемых им услугах.

           

Самому Кучики только однажды не посчастливилось пересечься с представителем благородной семьи Шихоин в коридоре. Они прошли друг мимо друга, сделав вид, что не признали лиц. У гостей не было принято обсуждать между собой или с посторонними такие визиты, разве что в крайне приватных беседах. Все тряслись над репутацией.

 

– Хозяйка! – внезапно из бокового прохода к ним под ноги метнулась девочка в более простых одеждах и с совсем короткими волосами. Пришлось остановиться на балконе третьего этажа, не дойдя до комнаты несколько пролётов.

 

            Дама нахмурилась, раскрыла веер и склонилась к девочке, та что-то жарко прошептала ей на ухо и сжалась от страха. Помощницы из свиты тут же вышли вперёд и быстрым шагом направились за служанкой.

 

– Прошу извинить меня, но придётся подождать. Не больше пары минут, господин Кучики, уверяю! – хозяйка раскланялась и осталась при молчаливом госте, искоса поглядывая на него, чтобы заметить скрытое недовольство.

 

            Сегодня у Кучики было хорошее настроение, иначе после просьбы об ожидании он развернулся бы и немедленно ушёл прочь. Не за это он платил многозначные суммы. Кучики пробежался взглядом по убранству дома, сравнимого по размерам с дворцом, и опустил глаза. На первом этаже тоже располагались комнаты, без деления на цвета и довольно дешёвые. Но даже эта дешевизна была относительна – провести вечер или ночь в компании одной из местных прелестниц могло обойтись в целую зарплату рядового шинигами. Поэтому солдаты не частили с визитами.

 

Своего лейтенанта Кучики узнал бы и за сотню шагов в темноте. Это скорее стало рабочей необходимостью, нежели чем-то необычным. Тем более, что алая шевелюра не оставляла никаких шансов на скрытность. Ренджи вышел из комнаты – лица его не было видно – и взялся поправлять повязку на лбу, скрывающую татуировки и часть волос. Кучики уже хотел отвернуться, потому что созерцание Ренджи не было его излюбленным занятием, но замер. Было чему удивиться.

 

            Из комнаты чуть погодя вышел другой мужчина. На нём были тряпки работников борделя с отличительными знаками на рукавах. Мужчина, не стесняясь, прижался к спине Ренджи и прошептал что-то на ухо; они посмеялись. Затем работник получил свою плату, ещё раз пошутил и скрылся за дверьми, а Ренджи ушёл прочь. В первый раз за много лет Кучики захотел узнать что-то о другом клиенте. Хозяйка стояла рядом с непроницаемым лицом, спрашивать у неё было бесполезно. В этот же момент старшие дамы поспешили вернуться и в низком поклоне указать путь до Красной комнаты.

 

– Сегодняшний вечер будет в половину стоимости. В качестве извинений и просьбы забыть эту досадную заминку, – видимо, хозяйка понадеялась, что такая кощунственно низкая цена возбудит гостя сильнее, чем работница борделя, ожидающая его за алыми дверьми.

 

 

*******

 

            В дверь капитанского кабинета Ренджи всегда стучался одинаково – два удара, пауза, ещё удар. Этот код не изменился с самых первых дней службы. Кучики так привык, что даже не ориентировался на ауру духовной силы, лишь приглашал войти. С момента, когда он заметил Ренджи в борделе в столь неожиданной компании, прошло больше недели, а любопытство так и не улеглось.

 

– Я обработал личные дела новичков из Академии, распределил их по отрядам и попросил приглядеть за ними, а то мало ли чего. Помните, как в прошлое поступление один из этих желторотых остолопов…

 

– Да, прекрасно помню, – прервал Кучики и посмотрел на часы. До завершения рабочего дня оставалось меньше часа. – Если ты закончил с текущими делами, то можешь быть свободен.

 

– О… – Ренджи будто удивился милости начальства. – Спасибо, капитан.

 

            Он поклонился, выпрямился, хотел было уйти, но остался на месте.

 

– Вопросы?

 

– Мне кажется, это у вас есть ко мне какой-то вопрос, – прямо ответил Ренджи, не стесняясь своей наглости. – Или замечание по работе? Вы же знаете, что я не кисейная барышня, от указания на ошибку в слезах не убегу.

 

            Кучики на секунду задумался, стоит ли начинать этот разговор, но потом понял – раз тема не отпустила его мысли сразу, то стоило хотя бы спросить. От него не убудет извиниться за неуместный вопрос.

 

– Я видел тебя в доме Цветущего лотоса, – начал Кучики издалека.

 

– Тоже туда ходите? – Ренджи непринуждённо улыбнулся. – Хотя куда ж ещё? Конечно, с моим жалованием я там не частый гость, но иногда выходит побаловать себя качественными услугами.

 

– Качественными и специфичными, да? – снова намекнул Кучики.

 

– Специфичными? – Ренджи, наверное, не сразу понял, о чём речь, замялся, а потом моментально растерял всю свою расслабленность и беспечность. – У вас какие-то проблемы с моим предпочтениями?

 

– Абсолютно никаких. Но, видимо, они есть у тебя, раз приходится посещать настолько приватные места.

 

– У меня тоже нет. Но некоторым всегда есть дело до того, кто с кем спит. И как спит. Я себя не стыжусь, но и не хочу, чтобы все вокруг мою личную жизнь под лупой разглядывали. Если за приватность нужно всего лишь немного доплатить – почему бы и нет? Тем более, что вы и сами так поступаете, капитан.

 

            Гнев Ренджи чувствовался в его ауре, читался в напряжённой позе, легко просматривался в глазах. Кучики, кажется, получил ответ на вопрос о непривычных увлечениях подчинённого, но всё равно остался недоволен. Спрашивать же о чём-то ещё более личном было бы совсем неприлично, пусть и хотелось.

 

– Как же вы меня там вообще увидели? Я специально подгадываю время, чтобы ни с кем из знакомых не пересечься, – Ренджи явно раздирала досада за неосторожность и беспечность.

 

– С балкона. У тебя приметная внешность.

 

– А… Сверху… Я там и не был ни разу, но вряд ли есть разница кроме размера комнат и каких-то дополнительных услуг.

 

– Я мог бы показать тебе одну из них.

 

            Взгляд Ренджи опять изменился. Он слегка наклонил голову набок и пристально оглядел Кучики в поисках подвоха, подумал, а потом кивнул.

 

– Когда?

 

– Завтра, – Кучики назначил столь близкую дату, чтобы не передумать и не извести себя ожиданием этой безумной затеи.

 

 

*******

 

            То, что в этот раз Кучики появился на пороге борделя не один, как обычно, а в компании, не смутило ни хозяйку, ни её свиту.

 

– Рада видеть вас так скоро, господин Кучики. Здравствуйте, господин Абарай. Какие пожелания будут сегодня?

 

            Ренджи безразлично пожал плечами, отдавая всё на откуп более сведущему спутнику. Кучики сделал вид, что начал размышлять над этим вопросом только сейчас, а не с прошлой ночи.

 

– Пожалуй, золотая комната.

 

– Прошу, следуйте за мной.

 

            Хозяйка поклонилась и повела гостей на верхние этажи привычно молчаливо, лишь шурша богатыми одеждами и помахивая веером. Вся многолюдная процессия остановилась у двустворчатых дверей, украшенных золочёными вензелями в виде выдуманных растений. Две девушки помладше услужливо потянули за ручки, приглашая внутрь. Кучики вошёл в апартаменты и встал у очередной двери, давая Ренджи время оглядеться. Тот молча озирался, разглядывая богато и необычно обставленную комнату.

 

– Впервые вижу такую кровать, – посмотреть было на что. Эта самая кровать занимала центральное место, пестрела подушками и не оставляла никаких надежд на то, что зашедшие сюда будут играть в го. Да и остальной интерьер мог впечатлить неискушённого зрителя: обитые дорогой тканью стены, изящные прикроватные столики, низкая мягкая кушетка в стороне. Всё было щедро сдобрено позолотой, которая не резала глаз из-за приятного полумрака.

 

            Двери позади закрылись с лёгким щелчком. Ренджи обернулся и наткнулся на девушку. Та очаровательно улыбнулась ему в ответ, подхватила под локоть и увела в другую дверь, спрятанную в стене. Кучики ушёл в дверь напротив. В отличие от Ренджи он знал, куда ведёт тайный ход – всего-навсего бани, где посетителей мыли, натирали благовониями кожу, массировали затёкшие плечи, всячески расслабляли и настраивали на нужный лад.

 

– Нервничаешь? – Кучики вышел в комнату вторым. Ренджи уже сидел на кровати, поджав одну ногу под себя, и заплетал подсушенные волосы в косу. Юката на нём задралась до неприличной высоты, открывая обзору ноги почти полностью. Да и на широкой груди она не желала сходиться.

 

– Вы тоже нервничаете, капитан, – ответил Ренджи напряжённо. – Зачем вы меня пригласили? Я не понимаю.

 

– Из любопытства, – Бьякуя подошёл к графину с вином и наполнил два бокала. Из своего тут же пригубил, другой подал Ренджи. – Почему ты согласился?

 

– Ровно по той же причине!

 

            Напряжение немного спало, когда Ренджи улыбнулся, отпил вина, заметно удивился и сделал ещё пару глотков. Кучики отшвырнул пару подушек, освобождая себе место, и удобно сел, облокотившись на спинку кровати. Ренджи развернулся к нему, оглядел более пристально, допил вино одним глотком и поставил бокал на пол.

 

– Сколько мужчин было у вас прежде, капитан?

 

– Нисколько. И не называй меня по должности, – недоумение и удивление Ренджи было таким нелепым, что Кучики еле удержался от улыбки: он ждал и предвкушал. Интуиция подсказывала, что об этом вечере жалеть не придётся.

 

– Господин Кучики? – неловко произнёс Ренджи, он никогда прежде так не обращался к нему. Слова неприятно резанули слух.

 

– Лучше по имени, – Кучики глотнул ещё вина. – Ты ведь не обслуга.

 

– Б-бьякуя-сама? – так звучало лучше и привычней. Вспомнилось, что Рукия порой обращалась к нему на такой манер. Тут же захотелось спросить Ренджи о его подруге, он всегда думал, что у них более глубокая привязанность, чем казалось, но Кучики решил, что эта беседа будет совсем не к месту, и кивнул, соглашаясь на такое обращение. – Бьякуя-сама, на что вы рассчитывали, зовя меня сюда?

 

– На хороший вечер.

 

– А если он не окажется таким? Что вы сделаете?

 

– На нашей совместной работе это не скажется никоим образом. Тебе не стоит переживать.

 

            Ренджи кивнул, подался вперёд и взял Кучики за ступню, заставляя вздрагивать от крепкой хватки, вытягивать ногу дальше и приспускаться. Пока что Кучики решил никак не ограничивать, дать волю и посмотреть, на что хватит его наглости и распутности. Ренджи продолжал сжимать ступню, будто забывшись, но потом очнулся и стал делать массаж. В этом не было особой необходимости, но Кучики не возражал. Мужские ладони были сильнее, чем миниатюрные ручки служанки, которая никогда в жизни не смогла бы как следует промять напряжённые мышцы.

 

– Налей мне ещё вина, – привычным полуприказным тоном попросил Кучики, стоило ему допить первый бокал, – пожалуйста.

 

– Прошу, – Ренджи обращением не оскорбился и подал наполненный почти до краёв бокал, усаживаясь на кровати удобнее и возвращаясь к ступням.

 

            Он хорошо помассировал их, умело и аккуратно, заинтересованно провёл ладонями по икрам выше, раскидывая полы одежды в стороны и лаская бледные сухие ноги глазами. Ренджи что-то неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос и подвинулся ещё ближе. Кучики не понимал, что происходит, но спрашивать не хотел и поэтому сделал ещё пару глотков. С одной стороны, его напрягало ожидание и промедление, с другой – он и сам не знал, хотел ли того, зачем позвал Ренджи сюда.

 

– У вас красивые ноги, Бьякуя-сама.

 

– Спасибо.

 

– Нет, вы не поняли. Они одурительно красивые, – такой характеристики ногам Кучики ещё никто не давал. Комплимент вкупе со странным взглядом Ренджи заставили живот поджаться. – Я хочу их вылизать.

 

– Не могу сказать, что мне претит эта идея…

 

            После этого слова у Кучики закончились, а Ренджи оказался занят делом более важным, чем болтовня. Своим языком он решил подробно изучить каждый сантиметр стопы. И если поначалу это было немного щекотно и странно, то через несколько минут Кучики еле держался от того, чтобы не разлить вино на постель. Ренджи ласкал его со вкусом, явно наслаждался, проводя языком между пальцами, целуя свод стопы и ласково придерживая ногу за щиколотку. Он чуть ли не урчал, посасывая большой палец. Кучики смотрел на это безобразие из первого ряда и краснел то ли от возбуждения, то ли от выпитого.

 

– Мне кажется, ты совсем забыл про меня, – откашлялся он, пытаясь восстановить более-менее спокойное состояние.

 

– Что вы! Это ведь ваши ноги, – Ренджи перевёл взгляд, полный похоти, на Кучики и усмехнулся, щекоча заласканную кожу.

 

            Он не стесняясь и по-свойски закинул чужую ногу к себе на плечо, а другую сжал в руках за икру. Он точно знал, на какую точку давить, чтобы мышцу сначала свело судорогой, а потом резко отпустило. Кучики не выдержал и застонал, потому что удовольствие после небольшой боли прошло через всю ногу прямиком до паха. Ренджи услужливо забрал у него почти пустой бокал, допил остатки вина одним глотком и отшвырнул посуду в сторону – всё равно на полу красовался мягкий ковёр. Он облизнулся и влажными губами прижался к коленке, целуя её нежно и на выдохе. Горячее дыхание опустилось ниже, а жадный язык выписывал узоры на гладкой коже. Кучики вело от нехитрой, но пылкой ласки. Другую его ногу тоже не обделили вниманием, Ренджи не забывал поглаживать её то подушечками пальцев, еле дотрагиваясь, то водя ногтями. Это приносило почти болезненное удовольствие. Хотелось уйти от касаний, но попросить прекратить это Кучики так и не смог. Он только тяжело дышал и внимательно смотрел, как Ренджи упоённо ласкает его ноги, будто ничего лучше в жизни не видел.

 

            Сам он при этом выглядел крайне довольным и крайне возбуждённым. Кучики заставил себя опустить глаза ниже и непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Кое-как затянутый пояс юката Ренджи почти развязался, уже не держал одежду и вообще был не нужен. Полы накидки поползли в стороны, оголяя не только грудь и ноги, но и живот и пах. Член Ренджи, крупный и налитый кровью, поблёскивал от естественной смазки, внушал уважение и – совсем чуть-чуть – удивление. Только Кучики подумал о том, что сейчас выглядит намного пристойнее компаньона, как поехал вперёд. Ренджи властно потянул его на себя, заставляя полностью лечь на спину и задирая ноги почти вертикально. Одежда Кучики моментально закаталась до самого живота, полностью обнажая всю нижнюю половину и такой же твёрдый, как и у Ренджи, член.

 

– Что ты себе по…

 

– Ш-ш-ш… – интимно и нежно прервали Кучики, успокаивая, а ещё явно намекая не раздувать из-за такой ерунды ссору и портить момент. Ренджи привычным и ловким движением подложил ему под поясницу одну из подушек и удобней устроился между ног.

 

            Кучики поражённо смотрел в потолок, украшенный какой-то диковинной лепниной, которой он прежде не замечал, и покорно разводил ноги именно так, как их мягко направляли чужие горячие руки. Хотелось сгореть от стыда и прикрыться, но Ренджи не оставил шансов, продолжив свою ласку. В этот раз его поцелуи были жарче, чем прежде. Внутренняя поверхность бёдер ныла, потому что Ренджи не стеснялся легко покусывать её, разбавляя поток ласк. Он подбирался всё выше и выше к паху, заставляя нервничать и переживать.

 

– Знаешь, я не уверен, что… – опять Кучики не дали договорить. Ренджи прервал его, широко и медленно проводя языком от мошонки и до головки, которую в итоге взял в рот. Кучики подавился словами, охнул и повертел головой по постели, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшим его возбуждением, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше? Ему ужасно хотелось покрепче схватить красные волосы в руку и толкаться в этот развратный рот, пока не наступит разрядка.

 

            Видимо, Ренджи был опытным любовником, поскольку он тут же отстранился, давая партнёру передышку. Правда, совсем небольшую. Кучики только и успел, что совладать со своими порывами, как его член продолжили вылизывать. Так же широко, так же жадно, быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Ренджи дразнил его, иногда целовал головку и слизывал смазку, но больше в рот полностью не брал, что начинало раздражать.

 

– Да куда же вы так торопитесь, Бьякуя-сама? Или боитесь, что  с вас сдерут оплату не за час, а за два? – Ренджи рассмеялся, пьяный не то от вина, не то от возбуждения, и снова стал раскладывать Кучики так, как ему было нужно.

 

– Я не переживаю на этот счёт, Ренджи. При желании я могу жить здесь годами и не разориться, – Кучики приподнялся на локтях и попытался сфокусировать зрение. – Что ты делаешь?

 

– А незаметно? – удивился Ренджи, закинул совсем растрепавшуюся косу на спину, сел на коленки удобней и лёгким движением опрокинул Кучики обратно, приподнимая его зад.

 

Поза получилась самая что ни на есть откровенная, открытая и развратная.

 

– Ренджи, это зашло уже слишком да…

 

– Не переживайте, – кажется, перебивать входило у него в привычку.  Кучики хотел выговорить и за это, но схватился за одеяло и зажмурился. Ренджи, не стесняясь и не медля, вылизывал его анус, так же широко и пошло. Все слова и протесты застряли в горле. Ренджи крепко сжимал его бёдра, удерживая в одном положении, и изредка целовал зад Кучики. – Расслабьтесь, это ведь приятно.

 

– Я не… – задушенно ответил Кучики.

 

– Я только языком, не переживайте.

 

            Будто это замечание смогло бы чем-то помочь. Неловкость, стыд и лёгкая примесь страха не желали выветриваться, поэтому Ренджи вернулся к более привычной ласке, снова устраивая ноги Кучики у себя на плечах и придерживая за согнутые колени. Его плотно сжатые губы и умелый язык – вот что действительно помогло расслабиться, а не пустые просьбы. Мерные движения головы постепенно приближали к оргазму, заставляли дышать глубже, разводить ноги шире и подаваться навстречу рту. Ренджи не протестовал и подстраивался под желания.

 

– Я сейчас… – Кучики с трудом открыл глаза, встретился с тёмным внимательным взглядом, рвано выдохнул и, против своего желания отстраниться, только толкнулся глубже в податливый рот, изливаясь. Из груди вырвался совсем непристойный громкий стон, по лицу, шее и груди расползался румянец. Такой несдержанности он от себя не ожидал. – Извини.

 

– Ничего, – Ренджи проглотил семя и утёр рот рукой, вгоняя Кучики в ещё большее смущение.

 

– Должен ли я сделать что-то в ответ?

 

– Если хотите. Не принуждать же мне вас, Бьякуя-сама, – Ренджи неловко улыбнулся и слез с пяток, усаживаясь на задницу и запахивая халат, будто это могло скрыть его возбуждение.

 

            Кучики осторожно сел, переждал лёгкое головокружение и пристально оглядел партнёра на вечер, совершенно не зная, что с ним делать. Краска с лица постепенно сходила, а кровь переставала так громко стучать в ушах.

 

– Кхм, обычно я сдержаннее, – он попробовал извиниться ещё раз.

 

– Не переживайте, – простодушно отмахнулся Ренджи, – это вроде обычное дело, такая непривычная реакция. Это потому что я мужчина. У женщин члена нет, поэтому они не знают достоверно, как это чувствуется, вот и выходит иначе. Ну, мне так рассказывали, по крайней мере.

 

– Любопытная теория, – согласился Кучики и в очередной раз оглядел Ренджи с головы до ног. Сумасшедшая идея сама пришла в голову.

 

            Он устроился удобней, откинулся на вытянутых руках и протянул одну ногу, накрывая ступнёй пах Ренджи и гладя его член через тонкую ткань. Ощущения были донельзя странными, но глаза Ренджи довольно заблестели, а на губах заиграла улыбка. Кучики подключил вторую ногу, аккуратно откидывая полу юката в сторону и зажимая член между ступней. Ласкать кого-то таким образом оказалось сложно и даже утомительно, но понятия чести, упрямство и общая порядочность говорили, что стоит доставить удовольствие хотя бы таким образом.

 

            Грудь Ренджи, расписанная этими загадочными узорами, поднималась всё выше и чаще. Кажется, он уже давно был на пределе, поэтому Кучики не пришлось долго мучиться. Через пару минут его ноги запачкались в сперме. Ренджи шумно выдохнул, застонал от удовольствия, запрокинув голову, и с силой сжал чужие щиколотки, переживая оргазм. Кучики замер, понимая, что из железной хватки рук он вырваться просто так не сможет, и чуть не окаменел, когда Ренджи стал слизывать своё же семя с его ног, не найдя другого способа очиститься. Пожалуй, именно это зрелище стало самой большой неожиданностью вечера.

 

– Наверное, на сегодня нам обоим хватит, – задумчиво выдал Ренджи, закончив.

 

– И только? – Кучики ощутил укол разочарования.

 

– Ни к чему большему вы всё равно не готовы, Бьякуя-сама. Вам же просто стало любопытно? Вот, любопытство я утолил. Зачем продолжать?

 

– Ты утолил его не полностью, – выпитое вино сказывалось – прорезалось истинное, довольно капризное и избалованное нутро.

 

– Вы подумайте, надо ли вам вообще это всё. А если уж так любопытно, вызовите кого-то из местных, – Ренджи просто пожал плечами. – Зачем мешать кислое с пресным, если вам всего лишь захотелось разнообразия? Так будет проще для нас обоих.

 

            Кучики нехотя принял логичные доводы, но не удержался от вопроса:

 

– Как насчёт твоего любопытства? Оно удовлетворено в полной мере?

 

            Ренджи кивнул слишком неоднозначно, отшутился и ушёл в потайную дверь приводить себя в порядок. Когда он вышел, полностью собранный, чтобы попрощаться, Кучики стоял рядом с почти пустым графином и только слегка склонил голову в ответ.

 

 

*******

 

            От нехитрого звука – два удара костяшкой пальца по двери, пауза, ещё удар – всё внутри поджалось и сладко заныло. Кучики выдохнул и разрешил войти в кабинет, мысленно пытаясь собраться и не выдать внезапных даже для самого себя чувств. Со времени их с Ренджи свидания прошло немногим больше пары месяцев, а его до сих пор не отпускала острая смесь из разочарования и желания повторить. Попытавшись последовать довольно здравому совету и не мешать работу с личной жизнью, Кучики в следующий визит в «Дом Цветущего лотоса» вызвал не работницу, а работника. Хозяйка послала мужчину, полагаясь на свой вкус и чутьё, поэтому Кучики в зелёной комнате ожидал широкоплечий ладный юноша с открытым лицом и волосами до самой поясницы. Бледная замена – так подумал Кучики, но решил дать ему шанс. Оказалось, напрасно. Работник был умел и пылок, но расслабить клиента так и не смог, хоть и старался. Кучики в итоге только напился и отослал юношу прочь, совсем растеряв желание экспериментировать.

 

            Следующий визит в бордель тоже прошёл странно и совсем не гладко. Кучики вернулся к более привычным для него дамам, которые всегда знали, как удовлетворить самого придирчивого и искушённого клиента. Он выгонял девок одну за другой всю ночь, но в итоге так и не смог утолить телесный голод, решил повременить и ушёл с головой в работу. Благо дела что в отряде, что в клане всегда находились. Очнувшись же от бесконечного свитка, в котором слилась воедино вся бумажная работа, Кучики понял, что отдохнуть всё-таки стоит. Расслабляться он умел только с помощью алкоголя или любовных утех. Самым лучшим вариантом для него оказалось совмещение двух этих способов в одном. Помня свой провальный прошлый визит, Кучики впервые за большой промежуток времени попросил у хозяйки выставить всех свободных работников и работниц перед ним в ряд, чтобы выбрать сразу. Хозяйка ходила за ним следом, помахивала веером и ждала решения, но видя заминку гостя, деликатно шепнула ему совет. Кучики замер, извинился за потраченное время и тут же покинул бордель, забывая дорогу к нему ещё на какой-то срок.

 

– Капитан, вы здесь до ночи останетесь? Хочу предупредить патрули, чтобы вас не беспокоили попусту, – Ренджи уже успел пройти внутрь, убрать папки с документами, что принёс, по шкафам и налить начальству свежего чаю.

 

– Пока не могу сказать точно, – мельтешащий алый хвост раздражал утомившиеся от долгого чтения глаза, а напряжение в животе только усиливалось. Усталость, голод по телу, желание выпить и скопившееся недовольство вскипели внутри Кучики и рванули наружу необдуманными словами. – Мой сегодняшний вечер будет зависеть от тебя, Ренджи. Приглашаю тебя снова посетить «Дом Цветущего лотоса» в моей компании.

 

– Бьякуя-сама… Зачем вам это? Мы ведь сослуживцы, вдруг это проблемами какими обернётся? Вдруг на работу повлияет? – как-то неуверенно отнекивался Ренджи, колупая ногтем стол. – Да и парни в доме не зря столько денег просят… Очень умелые… Вы бы к ним лучше.

 

– Неужели не ясно, что если я зову тебя, то это значит, что никого другого рядом с собой видеть не желаю? – раздражение захватывало Кучики волнами, выпить хотелось всё больше с каждой минутой. Он поднял глаза на Ренджи и окончательно погряз в слишком запутанных чувствах. – Я недостаточно красив для тебя? Но в прошлый раз всё было нормально. Если ты отказываешься только из-за служебных моментов, то я готов повторить, что никаких затруднений не будет. Если ты переживаешь из-за денег, то этот вопрос и вовсе не стоит обсуждения.

 

 – Я не понимаю, почему именно я, а не кто-то другой?

 

            Кучики сдержал тяжёлый вздох и промолчал. Он и сам не знал ответ, но признаваться вслух не спешил. Ренджи не стал настаивать, подумал о чём-то своём, мотнул головой и спросил:

 

– Ладно, когда?

 

– Сейчас, – Кучики резко поднялся со стула, ножки которого противно проскрежетали по полу. На то, чтобы подождать хотя бы ради приличий день или два, терпения уже не хватало. Внутри всё горело, кипело и томилось от вожделения к одному определённому человеку.

 

 

*******

 

            Он никогда прежде не ходил в бордель при всех регалиях, в этом месте они были без надобности и только причиняли дискомфорт и неудобство. Кажется, хозяйка даже не признала своего почтенного гостя в форме шинигами, капитанском хаори, перчатках и с кенсейканом в волосах.

 

– Здравствуйте, господин Кучики Бьякуя. Добрый вечер, господин Абарай, – изумилась хозяйка: обычно её предупреждали о визите хотя бы за пару часов. – Какую комнату вы желаете сегодня? Спешу предупредить, что некоторые уже заняты.

 

– Любую, – бросил Кучики коротко. Ему уже не терпелось скинуть всю лишнюю одежду и ощутить ладони и губы Ренджи на коже.

 

– А можно выбрать? – неожиданно спросил тот.

 

– Разумеется, – хозяйка расплылась в услужливом поклоне и повела гостей на верхние этажи.

 

            После этого Кучики оставил их многочисленную компанию, присев в кресло. Там ему подали контрабандный виски со льдом, а пара дам устроилась в стороне и тихо перебирала струны цитры, услаждая слух благородного мужа. Ренджи вернулся довольно быстро, алкоголь в бокале даже не успел закончиться. Хозяйка за его спиной загадочно улыбалась, отчего Кучики почувствовал укол ревности. Сегодня Ренджи должен был быть только его и ничей больше.

 

– Ты определился? – спросил Кучики нарочито неторопливо.

 

– Ага, мне одна очень понравилась. Красная.

 

            Теперь стало ясно, отчего хозяйка разглядывала их обоих так пристально. Дело в том, что красная комната была излюбленным местом отдыха Кучики уже несколько лет подряд. В ней всегда царил полумрак, все стены были отделаны под красный потёртый кирпич, пол укутывал ковёр с таким длинным ворсом, что ноги тонули в нём. Постель там устроили на грубо сколоченных и окрашенных чёрной краской деревянных брусьях, а одну из стен расписали традиционными рисунками – карпами кои и множеством цветов в бурном потоке воды. В красной комнате таилось особое очарование при всей её простоте и даже аскетичности.

 

– Хорошо. Пусть туда подадут то же самое, – Кучики поднялся с кресла и кивнул на виски.

 

– Уже подано.

 

            Хозяйка со свитой привычно проводила их до самых дверей, где гости жестом отказались от помощи прислуги и заперлись изнутри. Вернее, это Кучики отказался и заперся, а Ренджи растерянно топтался рядом.

 

– Вы даже не хотите ванну принять? – удивился он.

 

– Ни капли, – единственное, что хотел Кучики принять, так это пару порций обжигающего горло алкоголя. Массивная бутылка нашлась в окружении похожих напитков. Он задумчиво оглядел их, понюхал пару, но решил не рисковать и пить то, что ему понравилось.

 

– Можно, я тогда схожу? Сегодня тренировку вёл, взмок ужасно!

 

            Кучики даже бокал до рта донести не успел и заинтересованно обернулся на Ренджи. Он оглядел спутника с ног до головы и отрицательно качнул головой.

 

– Нет, я не разрешаю, – алкоголь приятно согрел желудок и осел тонким привкусом на языке.

 

– Но от меня же воняет.

 

– Нет, я так не думаю, – Кучики подался вперёд и принюхался. От Ренджи действительно тонко пахло свежим потом. Запах притягивал и возбуждал ещё больше. Это не было прогорклой застаревшей вонью шинигами, не менявшего одежду пару недель. – Выпей, если не можешь расслабиться.

 

– Неохота, – Ренджи мотнул головой и отошёл в сторону, оглядываясь.

 

            Одну порцию Кучики пригубил сразу, а вторую, двойную, приберёг, поставив бокал на столик у кровати, и занялся кенсейканом. Заколка слишком хитро крепилась в волосах, не зная секрета и не имея достаточно опыта можно было выдрать себе клок волос в процессе.

 

– Зачем нужна эта штука? – Ренджи сел рядом.

 

– Знак принадлежности к клану.

 

– Рукия его не носит.

 

– Это не возбраняется. Я тоже не носил его, пока не получил должность капитана.

 

            Стоило Кучики снять кенсейкан, и Ренджи забрал его и уложил на столик. Жест был странный и непривычный. Кучики удивился и даже забыл, что же хотел делать дальше.

 

– Зачем вы меня позвали?

 

– Очевидно, чтобы провести приятный вечер.

 

– Ладно… – Ренджи будто бы остался недоволен таким ответом, поэтому продолжил. – А что для вас приятно? Чего вы хотите?

 

            Этот простой вопрос поставил Кучики в ещё больший тупик, чем предыдущий. Он и понятия не имел, что именно ему нравилось. Обычно он брал одну из местных женщин грубо или ласково, в зависимости от настроя, либо позволял ей позаботиться обо всём. Больше всего ему в таких вечерах нравилась выпивка и смена привычного вида дома и отряда.

 

– В прошлую нашу встречу меня устроило всё, кроме продолжительности, – обтекаемо ответил Кучики, не зная как лучше обставить свою растерянность.

 

– Хорошо, – Ренджи приободрился и продолжил допрос. – Чем вы хотите заняться сегодня?

 

            Кучики поколебался всего секунду, подавил желание глотнуть ещё немного виски и ответил, глядя прямо в глаза:

 

– Всем. Можешь не сдерживаться, я приму от тебя любую ласку, – он выделил интонацией слово «принять», намекая на то, что сам суетиться он не собирался и желал только получать удовольствие.

 

– Что?..  И никаких запретов?..

 

– Я уведомлю тебя в процессе, – неловко пошутил Кучики, тихо удивляясь реакции Ренджи. Тот только хлопал глазами и как-то странно улыбался краем рта. Возможно, Кучики производил впечатление человека сдержанного и консервативного, но они вдвоём сидели сейчас в борделе. Какие ещё запреты? От Ренджи хотелось получить всё и сразу, чтобы этот пожар в животе уже успокоился, чтобы можно было спокойно работать, не пробегать поспешно мимо плаца, где полуголый лейтенант показывал отряду рукопашные приёмы, не вздрагивать от стука в дверь каждый раз.

 

            Ренджи всё ещё медлил и даже не шевелился почти, а Кучики всё больше злился. Неужели так сложно было догадаться, что они оба направились сюда сразу после службы, потому что никакого промедления не хотелось?! Кучики уже был на грани нервного срыва и не желал ждать, но Ренджи продолжал изображать статую. Пришлось стягивать перчатки и гинпаку, чтобы убить время, а потом осушать и второй бокал виски.

 

– Выпей. Кажется, тебе это необходимо.

 

– Я не люблю крепкий алкоголь, – Ренджи понюхал содержимое и поморщился, мотая головой. – И я лучше сегодня трезвый буду.

 

– Решать тебе, – Кучики пожал плечами и допил остатки одним махом.

 

            Его чуть качнуло – предыдущие бокалы виски уже подействовали – или не чуть… Ренджи, похоже, воспользовался секундой слабости и одним движением повалил Кучики на кровать, нависая сверху и откидывая очередной пустой бокал куда-то в сторону. Голова от такого манёвра закружилась сильнее, но внезапно злость уступила место предвкушению. Ренджи был тёмной лошадкой, неизвестно толком, каков он был в постели, что умел и как обращался с партнёрами. Это ужасно интриговало.

 

– Не стыдно так неуважительно обращаться с начальством? – спросил Кучики, удобно устраиваясь на постели и наслаждаясь тем, как Ренджи буквально обнюхивал его и тёрся щеками о форму на груди и животе.

 

– Так вы мне здесь и не капитан, Бьякуя-сама, – усмехнулся Ренджи, развязывая пояса на их одеждах, потом подумал и склонился к самому уху, интимно шепча. – Я хочу трахнуть вас сегодня. Сейчас.

 

            Кучики от такой пошлости и откровенности моментально взмок. Он не понимал, зачем шептать, если никого, кроме них, тут нет, но приглушённый голос заставил на секунду задержать дыхание и сглотнуть моментально скопившуюся во рту слюну. Ренджи, кажется, заметил это и прижался губами к самому уху:

 

– Хочу слушать ваши стоны, Бьякуя-сама, пока буду ласкать вас везде.

 

            Волна жара прошлась по всему телу лёгкой дрожью. Как он умудрился завести Кучики парочкой фраз? Между ног ощутимо потяжелело.

 

– Сегодня я не сбегу и буду ласкать вас всю ночь. И не дам вам кончить, Бьякуя-сама, пока сам не решу, что пора, – Ренджи забрался языком в ухо, щекоча самым кончиком, а Кучики шумно выдохнул и судорожно вцепился в его косоде. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, не понимал, почему всё тело сводит от желания, почему хочется прижаться ближе, не понимал, почему голова так сильно кружится. Не мог он так быстро опьянеть.

 

            Сжав форму ещё сильнее, Кучики с силой потянул Ренджи, роняя на себя и выдыхая от приятной тяжести. Жар чужого тела чувствовался через слои одежды и постепенно заполнял его самого до краёв. С женщинами такого не приключалось. Ренджи снова зачем-то понюхал его, потёрся носом о шею, приподнялся на локтях и потёрся уже всем телом, шумно дыша. Надолго его терпения не хватило, поэтому одежда частями, почти кусками, полетела в стороны. Кучики наслаждался сильными руками и больше для виду лениво подёргал Ренджи за косоде, потому что на нём самом осталось лишь нижнее кимоно. И то – оно уже почти сползло с плеч, которые моментально начали покрывать жадными поцелуями. Очень сильно хотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться ласкам, но напряжение всё ещё не отпускало, хотя ладони Ренджи ощутимо тискали за бока и бёдра.

 

– Бьякуя-сама.

 

– Что?

 

– Вы очень красивый.

 

– Спасибо, Ренджи, – Кучики удивился неожиданному комплименту и перебрался по кровати выше, сползая со своей же одежды и скидывая её остатки. Он отвёл волосы от лица и внимательно оглядел своего спутника, широкими жестами откидывающего тряпки на пол. Выглядел он грозно и от этого ещё более соблазнительно.

 

            Оставшись абсолютно голым, Ренджи опустился на кровать и на четвереньках восхитительно грациозно подобрался ближе, устраиваясь у Кучики между ног. Дыхание перехватило от остроты момента. Они поцеловались. В губы, мокро и развязно. Кучики никогда не был любителем этого занятия, но поцелуй разрывать не хотелось абсолютно.

 

– Какой у вас развратный рот, Бьякуя-сама, – Ренджи огладил его по щеке, заглянул в глаза и опустился ниже.

 

– Да как ты смеешь так говорить обо…

 

            Договорить он не смог. Наконец-то началось то, ради чего они так сюда спешили, то, чего Кучики ждал почти три месяца. Ренджи без промедлений взял полутвёрдый член в рот. Смотреть на него было стыдно, но приятно. Так же приятно, как получать ласку. После довольно продолжительного для него воздержания Кучики завёлся очень быстро, развёл ноги шире и уложил руку за голову Ренджи, чтобы, если что, поторопить или подстроить под любимый ритм. Тот не возражал, но давлению руки не поддавался и делал так, как ему самому хотелось. И постоянно вырывал из Кучики томные охи, быстро щекоча головку языком. С одной стороны, это было очень хорошо, но с другой – ужасно хотелось быстрее кончить, чтобы расслабиться и успокоиться. До разрядки оставалось совсем немного, когда Ренджи оторвался и выпрямился, разглядывая перевозбуждённого и недовольного партнёра:

 

– Что?

 

– Ты не закончил.

 

– Потому что ещё рано. Я же говорил.

 

– Мне всё равно! – Кучики рукой потянулся к члену, желая довести себя до оргазма самостоятельно, когда его руку схватили на подлёте и мягко прижали к кровати.

 

– Рано, Бьякуя-сама, – Ренджи в этот раз даже шанса возмутиться не дал, перехватил и вторую руку. Он стал покрывать щекочущими поцелуями напряжённый живот, прикусил тонкую кожу у самого паха и поднял взгляд. – Вы же хотели провести вечер именно со мной. Так позвольте сделать вам приятно так, как умею я.

 

            Кучики недовольно посмотрел в глаза, поджал губы и смирился. И… И если бы ему было достаточно руки, то надобность в посещении борделя отпала бы. Поэтому он решил не сопротивляться и принять такие правила. Ренджи дождался кивка, отпустил руки и занялся ногами, как и в прошлый раз, но в обратном порядке. Кучики мял постель и всячески боролся с желанием поласкать себя, пока Ренджи нависал над ним мускулистой горой и с слишком ярым рвением зацеловывал в общем-то обычные ноги. Впрочем, про член Кучики он тоже не забывал и порой натирал головку большим пальцем, заставляя дышать чаще и глубже. Рот же его был занят самым тщательным облизыванием и посасыванием каждого пальчика на ногах Кучики. В конце концов, пришлось сдаться:

 

– Я хочу твой рот, – потребовал Кучики, потакая капризному нутру. Он и так уже ждал дольше обычного.

 

– Конечно, – Ренджи улыбнулся и подался вперёд, снова жадно целуя.

 

– Я не это имел в виду! – разозлился Кучики, отпихнув от себя наглеца через пару минут, когда губы совсем заболели.

 

– Вам надо расслабиться, Бьякуя-сама.

 

– Я уже.

 

– Неправда. Позвольте сделать вам массаж.

 

            Ренджи даже не особо спрашивал разрешения, перевернул Кучики на живот и будто бы пропал куда-то на пару секунд. Он снова нежно, но твёрдо прижал взбрыкнувшего партёра к кровати, а потом и вовсе сел верхом. Кучики вывернул голову и недовольно посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Ренджи, который грел в руках масло. Оно всегда стояло под кроватью в удобном флаконе и в достаточном количестве.

 

– У вас такой соблазнительный зад, что мне огромных трудов стоит не взять вас прямо сейчас, – Ренджи склонился к самому уху, шепча, а Кучики зажмурился и ужасно смутился. В этот же момент он почувствовал, как чужой напряжённый член прижался к его спине.

 

            Собственное возбуждение моментально напомнило о себе. Вес Ренджи на бёдрах не очень способствовал, но Кучики смог всё-таки слегка потереться о постель. Стало только хуже и томительней. Нагретое масло коснулось спины, широкие ладони легко заскользили по ней, пока просто гладя. Даже такая нехитрая и невинная ласка подлила ещё каплю к похоти, которой захлёбывался Кучики. Хорошо, что последующая лёгкая боль от точечного и нехитрого массажа Ренджи сбавила накал страстей. После – по собственным ощущениям – минут двадцати массажа действительно стало легче, зажим где-то в области лопаток почти ушёл. А вот возбуждение почему-то исчезать не хотело. Может быть, потому, что Ренджи иногда тёрся о зад огромным членом и выдыхал так томно, что мурашки шли по рукам. Кучики обнял подушку и опять попытался потереться об одеяло, но только так, чтобы Ренджи этого не заметил. Кажется, под ним уже натекла небольшая лужица смазки, а ещё ужасно хотелось развести ноги шире.

 

– Сейчас-сейчас, потерпите, Бьякуя-сама, – Ренджи так и сделал, усевшись на пятки между его ног. Он достал новую порцию масла, выливая практически всё на задницу перед ним и сжимая её с наслаждением пару раз.

 

            Кучики ткнулся лицом в подушку, позволяя Ренджи творить с ним непотребства. Несмотря на жгучий стыд за позы и слова, хотелось продолжения. Ему оно было необходимо. Если бы Ренджи надумал сбежать сейчас, то Кучики наверняка бы рехнулся. Или спился.

 

– Бьякуя-сама, я очень хочу трахнуть вас.

 

– Замолчи.

 

– А потом очень долго вылизывать ваш зад, пока вы снова не возбудитесь.

 

– Хватит.

 

– И потом трахнуть ещё разок, но только чтобы вы меня оседлали, Бьякуя-сама, и насаживались так, как вам больше понравится.

 

– Перестань.

 

– Хочу слушать ваши громкие стоны. Хочу смотреть, как вы будете крутить задницей и просить приласкать вас. Хочу, чтобы вы кончили без рук. Хочу кончить в вас и хочу смотреть на ваше лицо, пока вы кончаете тоже, Бьякуя-сама, – Ренджи изводил его этими непристойными разговорами абсолютно нарочно.

 

– Тогда прекрати болтать и делай уже! – сорвался Кучики, хорошо хоть подушка приглушила крик.

 

            Ногти Ренджи совершенно неожиданно коснулись его плеч и поехали вниз по спине, заставляя прогибаться, дрожать и кусать наволочку. Кучики не понимал, как он не кончился на этом, в голове всё плыло, а каждое касание уже походило на пытку электричеством. Ренджи скользкой от масла рукой погладил между ягодиц, подлил ещё и пальцем помассировал вход.

 

– Да, вот сейчас вы готовы меня принять, – Кучики уже было обрадовался, что его пыткам скоро придёт конец, но Ренджи продолжил. – Надо только ещё чуть-чуть постараться.

 

            Он надавил на сфинктер пальцем, проталкивая его внутрь. Кучики думал, что такое вторжение его хоть отчасти побеспокоит, но он почти ничего не чувствовал, только лёг удобнее. Ренджи за спиной что-то невнятно пробормотал и добавил ещё один палец.

 

– Как вы, Бьякуя-сама? – спросил он севшим голосом.

 

            Кучики даже отвечать не стал, только повёл тазом, намекая на продолжение. Видимо, затянувшаяся прелюдия действительно помогла напряжению покинуть тело, правда, и возбуждение начало сходить. Чувство наполненности было странным и непривычным, да и то, как в нём двигались пальцы, тоже ощущалось необычно. Ренджи никуда не спешил и растягивал Кучики добросовестно, сначала двумя пальцами, а потом и тремя. Сам Кучики старался не думать, что будет, когда в него войдёт член, и лишь косился на своего мучителя. У Ренджи было слишком сосредоточенное лицо, а руки почему-то подрагивали. Скорее всего, он волновался не меньше и хотел сделать всё правильно.

 

– Ренджи, скажи, в чём прелесть того, чтобы быть нижним? – спросил Кучики, перехватил внимательный взгляд и понял, что спрашивать не стоило.

 

– Вот в этом, – после этих слов его словно ударили током. По спине прошёлся разряд, а ноги занемели. Из груди сам собой вырвался самый неприличный и громкий стон в его жизни. – Ваши ноги великолепны, ваши стоны великолепны, ваш зад великолепен. Вы полностью великолепны.

 

– Хватит уже меня пытать. Сделай это! – Кучики разозлился и швырнул в Ренджи подушкой. Он уже еле терпел, а одеяло под ним совсем промокло, член ныл, тело желало скорейшей разрядки.

 

– Не хочу сделать вам больно, – Ренджи продолжал орудовать пальцами, но на точку удовольствия нарочно не нажимал.

 

– Да подавись своей заботой!

 

– Всё равно вы кончите, только когда я разрешу.

 

            Кучики едва не зарычал от разбирающей его злости, но Ренджи нажал где-то внутри и даже не подумал убрать палец, заставляя стонать долго и громко. Только после этого он отстранился, и, пока Кучики пытался прийти в себя, приставил головку, надавливая и входя медленно и осторожно.

 

– Дышите, Бьякуя-сама.

 

– Ненавижу тебя… – кое-как выдавил Кучики, жмурясь от слишком странного распирающего давления внутри. Боли почти не было, она с лёгкостью игнорировалась.

 

– Вот так, – Ренджи вошёл полностью и замер, шумно дыша. – Блять. Так и знал, что это случится.

 

– Случится что?.. – Кучики уже успел напугаться.

 

– Что мне понравится, – странно ответил Ренджи и начал неспешно двигаться, подбавляя ещё масла. Кучики тяжело дышал и пытался привыкнуть, но прекращать не хотел. Его член тут же приласкали, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений. Ренджи подхватил Кучики под животом и поставил на коленки, после чего стало чуточку легче. Затем он толкнулся на пробу, удостоверился, что мышцы сфинктера расслабились и растянулись, и прижался грудью к спине, обнимая Кучики одной рукой через грудь, а на другую опираясь.

 

             Они так замерли на секунду, а потом начали двигаться. Сначала медленно, плавно и с опаской, а потом всё быстрее и глубже. Когда член Ренджи доставал до той самой точки, руки и ноги Кучики еле держались вертикально и дрожали. Ушам тоже досталось – в них так страстно стонали, что Кучики побоялся, что в ближайшем будущем будет слышать эти неприличные и соблазнительные звуки постоянно. Да и сам он стонал не тише, ни капли не сдерживаясь. Кажется, у Ренджи тоже кончились силы в ногах, он отстранился, а потом и вовсе полностью вышел, чтобы переменить позу.

 

– Да я даже и подумать не мог… – пробормотал он себе под нос, укладывая Кучики на спину и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Обхватите меня за поясницу ногами, Бьякуя-сама.

 

            Кучики почти проговорился, что готов был хоть как лечь, лишь бы Ренджи продолжил. Хорошо, что в этом не было нужды, потому что он снова вошёл, снова добавив масла и окончательно перепачкав им всё одеяло. Кучики стиснул бока ногами, выдохнул томно и обхватил Ренджи ещё и за шею, прижимаясь потным телом, жадно целуясь и постанывая. Толчки возобновились.

 

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне уже можно… Пожалуйста… – Кучики уже был на пределе, его всего распирало, растягивало и сжимало от накатывающих волн, но для оргазма не хватало самой малости.

 

            Ренджи толкнулся с силой ещё пару раз и только после этого просипел:

 

– Да, я разрешаю.

 

            Кажется, они кончили одновременно. Кажется, Кучики на секунду потерял сознание. Кажется, это был лучший секс в его жизни. Кажется, он действительно поселится в этом борделе, пока не насытится неожиданным, но таким привлекательным партнёром полностью. Ренджи навалился всем телом и дышал в волосы, отдыхая и приходя в себя. По телу разливалось то самое ощущение законченности и удовлетворённости, которого ему не хватало как минимум три месяца, а как максимум – всю жизнь. Кучики сладко зевнул, пока его не видели, и похлопал Ренджи по плечу, намекая. Тот, кряхтя, крайне нехотя слез и упал рядом, убирая с лица волосы, выпавшие из тугого хвоста. Они посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, решили помолчать.

 

 

*******

 

            На следующее утро после великолепной ночи, за которую Кучики Бьякуя не только утолил голод по телу, но и замечательно выспался, он мчался в отряд мрачнее тучи и быстрее молнии. Все, кто мог увидеть капитана, расступались с дороги и уж точно не желали интересоваться, почему капитан появился в отряде так поздно – время шло к обеду. Кучики без стука ворвался в кабинет лейтенанта и прожёг его строгим и недовольным взглядом:

 

– Что это значит?!

 

– Вы о чём, капитан? – Ренджи подскочил на ноги, чуть не уронив стул и не заляпав бумаги тушью. – Что-то случилось?

 

– Почему ты ушёл раньше меня? – холодный и резкий тон Кучики резал острее меча.

 

– Сегодня ведь рабочий день… Я хотел и вас разбудить, но потом подумал, что на утро никаких важных дел всё равно нет, а летучка и без вас может обойтись. Ну, вы так крепко спали, что мне даже совестно как-то стало вас тревожить…

 

– Больше не смей поступать так, – капитан смягчился, но всё равно ещё злился.

 

– Да как поступать? – окончательно растерялся Ренджи.

 

– Впредь не смей больше вот так исчезать, сбегать неизвестно куда и оставлять меня одного. Это как минимум невежливо, – в сердцах отчитал Кучики лейтенанта. – Ты меня понял?

 

– Да, понял. Больше не буду, – Ренджи смущённо потёр лоб, глядя в стол и глупо улыбаясь.

 

            Кучики посмотрел на пунцового лейтенанта, поджал губы и вышел вон. Пробуждение в одиночестве едва не отравило весь прекрасный вечер, благо он вспомнил, что вытащил Ренджи в бордель посреди рабочей недели. Но Кучики засыпал на его горячем боку после того, как действительно оседлал Ренджи, и хотел проснуться на нём же, а не в пустой постели. Уже подходя к кабинету Кучики припомнил, что сегодня стоило бы снизить свою физическую активность, а в поместье приказать слугам раздобыть солдатскую заживляющую мазь. Конечно, Ренджи был очень аккуратен, его можно было только похвалить, но небольшая подстраховка явно не была бы лишней.

 

 

*******

 

            Рукия сидела напротив недовольного брата, смущалась и смотрела в стол, боясь поднять глаза. Кучики вызвал её через слуг в своё крыло почти сразу, как вернулся домой, и потребовал разговора. Они устроились в галерее, но пока что несколько минут сидели молча, собираясь с мыслями.

 

– Брат, я в чём-то провинилась перед вами? – робко спросила Рукия.

 

– Нет, речь сегодня будет не о тебе, а о твоём друге. И по совместительству – о моём лейтенанте.

 

– Ренджи?! Что он натворил?!

 

– Не знаю, что на него нашло сегодня, но он посмел нагрубить мне и повысить голос без видимой на то причины. Я не наказал его за такие вольности сразу только потому, что раньше Ренджи такого себе не позволял. У тебя есть шанс спасти друга от сурового наказания или хотя бы попробовать смягчить его.

 

            Кучики злился и не понимал, что это за вспышка дерзости одолела его лейтенанта. Он всего лишь заглянул в конце рабочего дня, желая назначить новое свидание на предстоящих выходных. Хотел для разнообразия предложить Ренджи в очередной раз прийти в поместье, отужинать и провести приятную ночь в ласках и разговорах, как у них обычно и случалось. Всё-таки за почти два года их более близкого общения они сблизились не только телесно. Всё шло просто чудесно, как казалось Кучики. Но сегодняшний резкий и довольно грубый отказ удивил. Ренджи не просто отмахнулся от свидания, но и в пространных выражениях высказался, что его достало такое отношение. Какое именно, он уточнять не стал и просто ушёл от разговора.

 

– Я… Он… – Рукия замялась и потеребила рукав кимоно. – Простите его, пожалуйста, Бьякуя-сама. Он… Я поговорю с ним!

 

– Думаю, Ренджи и без разговоров прекрасно понимает, что его поведение недопустимо. Что ж, если этому нет оправдания, то ты можешь идти, Рукия. Спасибо.

 

– Нет! Брат, погодите! – спохватилась та, подскакивая на месте и усаживаясь обратно под холодным взглядом серых глаз. – Ренджи немного не в себе, потому что у него сейчас проблемы в личной жизни.

 

– Проблемы? – Кучики заинтересовался, что это за личная жизнь была у его лейтенанта, о которой он ничего не знал. Когда только успевал… И зачем Ренджи нужен был ещё кто-то? Очень странно.

 

– Кхм, да. У него не самые лучшие отношения… Он влюблён, а его совершенно не ценят, можно сказать, даже используют.

 

– Почему же он их не закончит? – ещё больше удивился Кучики и задумался, какой негодяй мог пользоваться чувствами Ренджи себе во благо.

 

– Мы обсуждали это не так давно. Он, кажется, созрел для этого шага. Наверное, именно по этой причине Ренджи так зол и расстроен, что срывается даже на вас. Расставания, особенно с любимыми, всегда тяжелы, – Рукия тяжко вздохнула и с просьбой посмотрела брату в лицо. – Бьякуя-сама, прошу вас, будьте к нему снисходительны в этот раз. А следующего раза просто не будет, я обещаю!

 

– Я подумаю над твоими словами, – Кучики кивнул и отпустил сестру, но когда она почти скрылась в коридоре, окрикнул. – Рукия, ты знаешь, в кого именно влюблён Ренджи?

 

– Нет, он ни разу не назвал имени, сказав, что это большая тайна – и не только его. Я сама знаю всё только в общих чертах, никаких подробностей, – она покачала головой и оставила брата в одиночестве размышлять над сказанным.

 

            Совершенно точно стоило поговорить с Ренджи ещё раз, не дать ему сбежать и успокоить на счёт неудавшихся отношений. Поддержать морально, может быть утешить, сказать, что расставание это не конец света, и что он, Кучики, обязательно поможет, если Ренджи позволит. Да, определённо, так и следовало поступить.

 

 

*******

            Творилось что-то странное. Подловить Ренджи вне работы не выходило абсолютно. Он так искусно сбегал и прятался, что Кучики никак не мог остаться с ним наедине. Во время службы переброситься хоть парой слов о личных делах тоже не выходило. Ренджи вежливо отказывался, напоминая, что они сейчас заняты делом и им не до пустой болтовни. Через неделю этих догонялок терпение Кучики кончилось, он решил поступить хитрее и попросить Рукию о небольшой помощи. Та отказать не посмела, поэтому под предлогом скорой и долгой командировки попросила Ренджи прийти в поместье на чашку чая, повидаться перед разлукой.

 

            И вот теперь Ренджи сидел в одной из многочисленных комнат, смотрел в чашку и вздыхал, ожидая подругу. Вместо неё на пороге появился сам Кучики, решительно задвинул за собой сёдзи и так же решительно сел напротив.

 

– О, капитан… А я Рукию жду, – улыбнулся Ренджи неловко.

 

– Она уже отбыла на грунт. Я попросил её пригласить тебя сюда. Ты избегаешь меня, и я не понимаю, почему.

 

– Если Рукии тут нет, то я ухожу, – Ренджи нахмурился и хотел было встать, но Кучики ухватил его за плечи, удерживая.

 

– Нам надо поговорить.

 

– Я не хочу ни о чём разговаривать.

 

– Но будешь, – настоял Кучики, хмурясь. – Рукия поделилась со мной одним секретом, и, признаюсь, я вынудил её это сделать. Она сказала, что ты состоял в тяготящих тебя отношениях, которые решил разорвать. Наверное, тебе сейчас грустно и одиноко, но я ведь не отталкиваю тебя, и даже не злюсь, что ты скрывал от меня такую важную часть своей жизни. Ты мог бы прийти ко мне, выговориться… – Кучики замялся под таким удивлённым взглядом, который давно не наблюдал ни у кого. Он правда не сердился, что у Ренджи был ещё один любовник или любовница, хоть и самую каплю ревновал.

 

– Чего?.. Вы не понимаете что ли?.. Серьёзно? Серьёзно?!

 

– Чего я не понимаю? – Кучики растерялся ещё сильнее.

 

– Это отношения с вами меня тяготят! Это с вами я хочу порвать, Бьякуя-сама! – Ренджи раскричался и скинул чужие руки со своих.

 

– И это в меня ты влюблён, – медленно, осознавая озвученный факт, произнёс Кучики.

 

            Ренджи вздрогнул, покраснел и отвернулся, не зная, что отвечать и делать. Они оба замолчали на довольно долгое время, успокаиваясь и примиряясь с эмоциями.

 

– Объяснись со мной, Ренджи. Я имею право знать.

 

– А надо ли? Ну скажу я, а что после? Будто вы захотите прислушиваться или что-то менять…

 

– Вижу, ты уже всё решил за меня и предугадал мои слова и эмоции наперёд.

 

– А чего тут угадывать? Никаких у вас эмоций по этому поводу уже назавтра не останется! Забудете про меня и найдёте себе нового мальчика для постельных утех! Вот и всё.

 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Ренджи? – Кучики, кажется, начинал понимать ситуацию. – Ты думал, что я отношусь к тебе, как работнику борделя? Откуда такие мысли? Ренджи, ты же был частым гостем в моём доме, неужели ты думал, что я стал бы водить сюда кого попало? Я совершенно тебя не понимаю…

 

– Да какая разница где, если мы только и делали, что из постели не вылезали?! – у Ренджи было такое грустное и усталое лицо, что Кучики немедленно захотелось его обнять и сделать что-нибудь очень глупое, чтобы он хоть слегка улыбнулся. Но сначала надо было закончить их разговор и разъяснить глупому Абараю, что всё не так, как ему представлялось. – Куда ни придём – всё время трахаемся! И в любое время суток! Это и первым делом, и вторым, и третьим!

 

– Но тебе ведь самому это очень нравится, разве нет?

 

– Только потому, что вы мне нравитесь, капитан! И если я мог хотя бы так с вами быть, то я был! – Ренджи тяжело выдохнул и потёр лоб устало. – А потом вспомнил, что у меня тоже вроде как гордость имеется… И все ваши подарки я верну! Я не за них с вами спал!

 

– И я дарил их тебе не в качестве оплаты, а чтобы порадовать, – нахмурился Кучики. Он и не думал, что между ними выросла такая пропасть непонимания и обиды. – Разве моя симпатия к тебе не очевидна?

 

– Очевидна?! – Ренджи вскрикнул, да ещё руками всплеснул от эмоций, что бурлили в нём так долго и скрыто. – Кому она очевидна?! Не мне, так точно! На службе с вами не поговорить ни о чём кроме дел, а в другое время вы и вовсе не слушали, а сразу в койку тащили! И какая ещё симпатия, если вы регулярно в бордель ходили к прежним своим дамам?!

 

– Откуда ты узнал? – Кучики нахмурился, тут же прикидывая, кто мог проболтаться. – Не буду отрицать, что порой мне хотелось снова провести ночь с женщиной…

 

– Вот и валите к ним, а от меня отстаньте… – горько ответил Ренджи, совсем падая духом. – Случайно увидел вас по дороге и решил проследить, – он покусал губу и всё-таки поднял глаза. – Ну что? Довольны? Я всё рассказал вам и объяснил. Теперь можно идти?

 

– Я очень хотел бы тебя удержать, Ренджи, но не стану. Ответь мне на два вопроса, – Кучики шумно выдохнул и сосредоточился. Сейчас он мог либо всё исправить, либо окончательно изгадить. – Что ты будешь делать со своими чувствами ко мне?

 

– А… Ну, не знаю. Что-нибудь. Не ваше уже дело, Бьякуя-сама, справлюсь как-нибудь, – недовольно буркнул Ренджи, не желая бередить открытую рану.

 

– Хорошо, – Кучики проглотил грубость и продолжил. – Тогда подскажи, что делать с моими чувствами к тебе?

 

            Ренджи вздрогнул и удивлённо уставился на Кучики:

 

– Какими ещё чувствами?..

 

– Боюсь, что обида и приписывание мне ложных мотивов затуманили твоё зрение. Неужели ты не заметил, что моё отношение к тебе – особенное? Что я улыбаюсь твоим порой до ужаса нелепым шуткам? Что ругаюсь, когда ты просыпаешься раньше меня и уходишь, не разбудив и не попрощавшись? Что всегда стараюсь угодить тебе и создать лучшие условия, где бы мы ни проводили время? Хотя то, что я позволяю творить с собой в постели все эти непотребства, что ты иногда выдумываешь – должно говорить за всё сразу. Ренджи, пожалуйста, не дури. Не рушь то, что делает нас обоих счастливее, – Кучики вздохнул и решил выдать свой последний аргумент, который даже самому не хотелось признавать, не то, что вслух говорить. – Благодаря тебе я стал меньше пить. Не верю, что ты этого не заметил.

 

            Это была самая настоящая правда. Если раньше Кучики редко проводил ночь в борделе без выпитого графина вина, а порой даже двух, то постепенно его вредная привычка сошла на нет. Сначала банально потому, что Ренджи так увлекал его процессом, что было не до выпивки, а потом Кучики научился расслабляться и без алкоголя. Всего-то надо было рассказать в паре слов впечатления о прожитом дне, наматывая при этом алые волосы на пальцы, получить глупый каламбур в ответ и уснуть, хотя бы кончиками пальцев или пяткой касаясь похрапывающего рядом Ренджи. А девицы из борделя.... Кучики ходил к ним иногда, чтобы удостовериться в правильности своего выбора. Ну и проверить, не разонравились ли ему женщины окончательно.

 

– Вы и в отряде перестали ночами пропадать… – тихо ответил Ренджи. Вид у него был самый подавленный. Кучики согласно кивнул, ожидая решения. – Я… Мне очень приятно всё это слышать от вас, но всё равно я не могу до конца поверить. Да вы даже почти что не разговаривали со мной, я только трещал без умолку, чтобы вы не скучали.

 

– Если ты не заметил, Ренджи, то я не слишком болтлив.

 

– А что тогда с сексом?!

 

– Он потрясающий.

 

– Кхм, это да… – Ренджи смутился, сбился с мысли, но смог продолжить. – Я о том, что я всё время что-то предлагаю, делаю, выдумываю, чтобы вас ублажить… А вы ничего в ответ. Соглашаетесь, принимаете, но для меня ничего такого не делали… Ничего удивительного, что я думал, что просто удобный партнёр для вас и не более того.

 

            Вот эта претензия была совсем нелепой и высосанной из пальца. Кучики удержался от комментария и сел ровнее, принимая решение:

 

– Если ты отбросишь свои обиды, останешься сегодня, да и в последующие ночи, со мной, то я готов выполнять любые твои желания, Ренджи. Даже самые глупые.

 

– Любые?..

 

– Абсолютно, – заверил Кучики и сразу пожалел. Иногда Ренджи при всей его предсказуемости мог удивить, да так, что приходилось отходить пару дней.

 

– Хочу, чтобы вы оделись в женское кимоно с длинными рукавами, вплели в волосы майские хана-кандзаси и станцевали передо мной тот танец с веером, что исполняют храмовые жрицы на летних фестивалях, – выпалил Ренджи скороговоркой и замер, ошалев от собственной наглости.

 

– А майские ты выбрал, потому что…

 

– Синий цвет вам к глазам хорошо, Бьякуя-сама, – ответил Ренджи и снова притих, ожидая ответа. За такое нахальство его могли выставить за ворота. С другой стороны, никто Кучики за язык не тянул.

 

– Хорошо, Ренджи, – кивнул он, соглашаясь. – Только, боюсь, приготовления могут занять некоторое время, придётся подождать. Ты ужинал? Может быть, желаешь сходить в бани?

 

– Погодите… Так вы это… Вы это сделаете?.. Прямо сейчас?..

 

– Как и обещал, – опять кивнул Кучики спокойно. Ничего ужасного в переодевании в женскую одежду он не видел, тем более, что он не предполагал являться в этом непристойном виде широкой публике. – Единственное, я не очень уверен на счёт того, какой танец ты имеешь в виду, но, думаю, это незначительная деталь. Я прав?

 

– Ага, правы, – Ренджи покивал. Выглядел он одновременно и радостно, и удивлённо, но печаль с его лица до конца не ушла. Вид был жалостливый и нехарактерный для наглого и уверенного в себе Ренджи.

 

            Кучики не выдержал, подался вперёд, поцеловал нежно высокую скулу, а потом и вовсе обнял Ренджи. Тот среагировал моментально, стиснув в крепких объятиях и утыкаясь в шею. Они просидели так довольно долго. Кучики гладил притихшего Ренджи по голове, путал прядки в хвосте и наслаждался моментом. Наконец-то нелепая ситуация разрешилась, даже без жертв и скандалов. Он за какую-то жалкую неделю уже успел соскучиться по касаниям Ренджи, поэтому не спешил отстраняться, восстанавливая своё душевное равновесие, которого достигнул. Или к которому его привели.

 

– Я бы поел… – пробурчал Ренджи куда-то в ключицы смущённо.

 

– Я распоряжусь. И на счёт бань тоже, – Кучики мягко разорвал объятия и ушёл командовать слугами, раздавая многочисленные поручения.

 

 

*******

 

            Слуги подготовили спальню именно так, как следовало. В просторной комнате нашлось место и разложенному двойному футону, и нескольким светильникам из тонкой рисовой бумаги, и большой, красиво расписанной горами и соснами ширме. Её поставили у самого входа таким образом, чтобы заслонить от входящего внутреннее пространство. Или чтобы обитатель комнаты не видел гостя раньше времени. Рядом же с ширмой стоял граммофон. Кучики редко им пользовался, предпочитая живой игре, но небольшую коллекцию пластинок имел. Да и не все мелодии придворные музыканты знали и исполняли идеально.

 

            Крыло главы поместья опустело. Кучики выгнал почти всех слуг, не желая лишний раз попадаться кому-то на глаза. Только одна довольно юная девочка, кажется, дочь одной из побочных ветвей, помогла ему с поясами. Мудрить и надевать много слоёв одежды не хотелось, да и было без надобности, поэтому Кучики накинул голубое кимоно с россыпью самых разных цветов прямо на голое тело. Поясов тоже велел повязать только два, лишь чтобы одежда держалась на месте. Девочка послушно выполняла указания, молчала и никак не выказывала отношения к столь странной ситуации, в которой она оказалась. Она же помогла сделать нехитрый пучок на затылке, прилаживая на нём тонко сделанные ветки глицинии. После этого Кучики выгнал служанку, размышляя, стоит ли красить лицо. Больше из любопытства он устроился перед зеркалом и подвёл глаза чёрным и красным карандашами. Получилось недурно. Стоило ему накрасить и губы, как весь странный образ собрался и стал выглядеть законченным и гармоничным. Кучики подхватил веер, на котором художник запечатлел разгул стихии на море, и выдвинулся в сторону спальни. Ренджи уже должен был ждать его там.

 

            Выйти из-за ширмы оказалось не так просто, как думалось минуту назад. И пускай знакомая мелодия уже начала играть, а единственный зритель наверняка рукоплескал бы в любом случае. Кучики видел его очертания через тонкую бумагу и рассеянно размышлял, что принял всё связанное с Ренджи слишком легко. Когда-то они ненавидели друг друга, даже дрались насмерть, а сейчас… Думать было стыдно, не то что говорить вслух. От рассеянных размышлений его отвлёк тихий кашель. Больше не давая себе ни секунды, Кучики решительно вышел из-за ширмы, толком не зная, что он будет танцевать и каким образом. Хорошо, что ритм музыки давно отложился у него в памяти. Кучики решил не строить из себя ни невинную девицу, ни жрицу из храма, и по памяти повторял все те движения, что видел на многих и многих выступлениях. Сделать несколько пассов руками, придерживая рукава у локтей. Передвигаться небольшими шажками, чтобы не оголить случайно ноги. Аккуратно склониться к земле или вознести руки к небу.

 

            В мелодии обозначилась небольшая пауза в пару секунд. Кучики замер, раскинув руки в стороны, и в первый раз посмотрел на Ренджи. Тот сидел в расслабленной позе, опираясь на согнутую в колене ногу и подаваясь вперёд. Кучики натолкнулся на пристальный взгляд, прищурился и ловко перекинул веер из одной руки в другую, когда музыка заиграла вновь. Этот трюк обязан был выглядеть эффектно, потому что лакированная ручка легла в ладонь ровно, красиво. Ренджи громко охнул, придав этим уверенности абсолютно неопытному исполнителю. Остаток танца получился более страстным и подвижным. Кучики уже не так стеснялся своих движений, вкладывал в них больше эмоций, делал жесты шире и постоянно смотрел на Ренджи, не понимая его чувств.

 

            Музыка закончилась, после паузы началась новая мелодия, но Кучики уже завершил выступление, встал ровно и поклонился на женский манер, благодаря за внимание. Ренджи похлопал на подушку рядом с собой, усаживаясь чуть приличнее, чем до этого.

 

– Вы… Вам… Вам очень к лицу синий цвет… – неловко промямлил он, стесняясь смотреть в открытую.

 

– Спасибо.

 

– И… Танец… Вы очень красиво танцевали… И эти рукава…

 

– Что с рукавами? – удивился Кучики.

 

– В конце вы их уже не придерживали, и локти, ну, их было видно иногда. Я даже не думал, что они могут быть такими соблазнительными!

 

– Так вот о чём ты думал всё это время…

 

– А вы думали, что я большой любитель танцев, Бьякуя-сама? – Ренджи весело улыбнулся.

 

– Ты большой любитель локтей, – не удержался от улыбки Кучики.

 

– Неужели вы думали, что я смогу устоять перед вами в таком наряде? Хотя с заколками я немного переборщил… Без них было бы лучше. Можно? – Ренджи осторожно потянул руку к причёске, получил разрешение и вытянул шпильки, распуская волосы по плечам. Поразительно, насколько его большие и крепкие ладони порой были аккуратны и бережны. – Ну, ещё бы от поясов избавиться…

 

– И вообще от одежды. Я понял тебя, Ренджи, – Кучики прикрыл лицо веером, улыбаясь снова.

 

– Ну нет! То есть да, но позже! Вот если бы вы танцевали только в накидке, чтобы ничего не стесняло движений и чтобы иногда ногу было видно…

 

– Тогда моё выступление не имело бы ничего общего с танцами. И храмовыми жрицами тоже.

 

– У вас же веер в руках! – заявил Ренджи так, будто этот довод был самым веским и неоспоримым. – Бьякуя-сама, позвольте повольничать.

 

            Кучики кивнул в ответ, приподнялся, когда его поманили вперёд, и через мгновение обнаружил себя сидящим у Ренджи на коленях. Тонкая ткань кимоно нисколько не скрадывала довольно наглые прикосновения. Впрочем, Кучики не был против и облокотился на грудь Ренджи, избавляя себя от надобности держать спину ровно. Долгий день совершенно вымотал его и физически, и эмоционально.

 

– Бьякуя-сама, не знаю, зачем вы накрасились, но мне очень нравится, – Ренджи привычно ткнулся Кучики в ухо, интимно шепча. Обычно это означало, что скоро разговоры и вовсе прекратятся, и начнётся кое-что другое, не менее приятное. – Особенно помада.

 

– Чем же? – удивился Кучики.

 

– Знать бы…

 

            Ренджи потянулся к красным губам за поцелуем, но встретился с веером. Кучики решил не даваться так просто и пококетничать, как порой делали девицы из борделя. Кажется, Ренджи это понравилось, он улыбнулся так, как улыбался ему только наедине, мягко забрал и отложил в сторону веер, а затем провёл пальцами по щеке, внимательно глядя в лицо. Кучики немного смутился прямого и слишком уж тёплого взгляда, хотел было переключить внимание на что-то другое, но не успел. Ренджи придержал его за подбородок и большим пальцем стёр краску с губ, пачкаясь сам. Так и не отведя глаз, он приблизился и слишком медленно и слишком горячо слизал помаду с нижней губы, выдохнул и облизнулся с таким пошлым видом, что у Кучики в животе всё заныло от вожделения. Ренджи не торопился, вылизывал губы тщательно и сладко, так мягко посасывал их, что под конец они уже оба еле держались, чтобы не наброситься друг на друга с поцелуями.

 

– Давайте в этот раз сидя? Хочу видеть ваше лицо… И… Если вы останетесь в кимоно… Это было бы… – Ренджи всё никак не смог связать пару слов в одну фразу.

 

– Опять ты со своими безумными идеями, – Кучики не возражал против них ни разу, сейчас он только потянулся к поясам, с ними было бы совсем неловко.

 

            Ренджи пытался помогать с узлами, но на деле больше мешался и отвлекал, хватая за пальцы. И сразу запустил руки под одежду, стоило откинуть пояса в сторону. Кучики сдался и выдохнул, позволяя оглаживать бока и спину, тем более, что у Ренджи было слишком счастливое лицо сейчас. Как у ребёнка, у которого сначала отобрали любимую игрушку, а потом тут же вернули. Разумеется, Кучики не считал себя игрушкой или чьей-то собственностью… Вот и к чему были эти игры в молчание и избегание? Можно было просто поговорить. Кучики уже хотел было произнести это вслух, но передумал. Вместо этого он оседлал Ренджи, обнимая его за поясницу ногами привычно и удобно, спустил юката с его плеч и стал покрывать их поцелуями. Всё равно Ренджи только и делал, что тискал его и прижимал к себе, пока не продвигаясь дальше.

 

            Кожа его, чуть солёная, но всё равно свежая, приятно пахла мылом и так и просилась её огладить. Кучики себе в удовольствии не отказывал, неспешно оглаживал выпирающие косточки и мышцы, любовался игрой света и тени, обводил пальцами и губами татуировки на шее и забирался в густые волосы на затылке всей пятернёй, чтобы несильно подёргивать их. Длинные рукава мешались, задирались и в полном беспорядке ложились на чужую спину, путаясь в красной гриве. Ренджи был слишком горячим, в местах, где их тела соприкасались голой кожей, всё горело из-за обострившихся ощущений.

 

– Почему ты медлишь? – удивился Кучики, потому что Ренджи даже не целовал его толком, только обнимал и дышал тяжело.

 

– Ну, вы нечасто так вот делаете… Приятно. Не хочется вас прерывать.

 

            Они встретились взглядами – смущённый, но пылкий карий против спокойного и внимательного серого. Кучики неспешно оглядел их обоих, встрёпанных, возбуждённых и разгорячённых:

 

– Предлагаю продолжить, – оттягивать момент удовольствия совсем не хотелось.

 

Ренджи иногда делал так – не давал кончить чуть ли не часами, изводил ласками так, что перед глазами плыло, что мышцы будто превращались в воду, что даже слов не оставалось, чтобы отругать его за издевательства. В такие ночи Кучики действительно чувствовал себя игрушкой в его руках, вёл себя абсолютно непотребно и развратно: хоть и терпел до последнего, но всегда просил Ренджи сделать ему приятно, подставлялся под руки, соглашался на все позы, даже самые откровенные, стонал слишком громко и цеплялся за Ренджи так сильно, что оставлял отметины. Зато финал таких вечеров был неизменно великолепным. Они, полностью вымотанные, пропотевшие, сонные и довольные, сплетались ногами, руками и волосами в самых причудливых комбинациях и почти сразу засыпали. Обычно на следующее утро у них случался ленивый короткий секс, такой же ленивый завтрак. Они даже не прощались, когда расходились. Зачем, если всё равно увидятся на службе через час-другой или на следующий день.

 

            Ренджи кивнул, мягко разорвал объятия и почти лёг на пол, чтобы достать до флакончика с маслом. Кучики воспользовался моментом, рванул полы халата в стороны и жадными руками провёл по напрягшимся мышцам пресса и груди, с силой потёр тёмные соски. Перед таким зрелищем не устоял бы никто. По крайней мере, Кучики утешал себя так, не желая признавать, что он просто жадное до секса животное, а не благородный глава клана. Ренджи легко сел обратно и запустил руки под кимоно, уже чтобы устроить Кучики на себе удобней. Они легко потёрлись друг о друга, заводясь сильнее. Пока Ренджи наспех подготавливал Кучики под себя, тот тоже испачкал руки в масле и щедро смазывал член Ренджи. Конечно, он уже привык к размерам, но рисковать совершенно не хотелось, чтобы потом не хромать пару дней после и не подкладывать на стул мягкую подушку. Собственный член тоже ныл и требовал внимания, но Кучики сдержался. Он обхватил Ренджи за шею одной рукой, приподнялся и, помогая другой рукой, насадился, подрагивая и пытаясь не торопиться.

 

            Дыхание перехватило. Ренджи уже уверенно придерживал за бёдра, не давая опускаться слишком быстро, и опять вылизывал губы. Наверняка от помады уже ничего не осталось. Кучики рассеянно подумал, что надо попробовать намазать ей ещё какую-нибудь часть тела, чтобы Ренджи облизал её так же страстно и тщательно.

 

– Вы как, Бьякуя-сама?

 

– Великолепно, – выдохнул Кучики и пожмурился, откидывая голову. Головка члена давила прямо на простату, посылая по телу волны жара, но стоило подождать ещё минутку. Кучики нехотя открыл глаза, обернулся назад и масляными руками расправил подол кимоно так, чтобы рисунок лёг ровно, без складок и морщин. Кажется, с этой дорогущей тряпкой можно было попрощаться и разрезать на лоскуты.

 

– Не жалко? – тихо спросил Ренджи, утыкаясь носом в шею и целуя острые ключицы.

 

– Если тебе нравится, то нет, – честно ответил Кучики, приспуская кимоно с плеч. В нём было слишком жарко.

 

– Безумно красиво. И эта музыка…

 

            Оказывается, граммофон до сих пор проигрывал пластинку, Кучики даже не сразу услышал это, так сконцентрировался на Ренджи и своих ощущениях. Больше тянуть не хотелось, он начал двигаться  сам, пришлось опереться на колени, не очень удобно прогнуться в спине, чтобы насаживаться под нужным углом, но устраиваться иначе не хотелось. Кучики из-под ресниц поглядывал на Ренджи, наслаждался его выражением лица, его приоткрытым ртом, покрасневшими щеками, жадным влюблённым взглядом. Как он мог не замечать таких очевидных и таких сильных чувств? Слепой дурак, – отругал себя Кучики мысленно и насадился резче, вырывая из Ренджи громкий стон. Надолго его не хватило, ноги начали затекать и уставать, да и оргазм подступил неожиданно быстро.

 

– Ничего, – ответил Ренджи, когда Кучики кончил им на животы, пачкая и слабея в мышцах.

 

            Они почти сразу оказались на полу, стискивая друг друга в каменных объятиях, катаясь по полу, оставляя синяки и портя всё вокруг маслом, которое благополучно разлили в горячке. Что один, что другой постоянно хватали друг друга за ноги, руки, бока, пытались прижать к себе теснее, проталкивали языки в рты так глубоко, как могли, шумно дышали и не желали прекращать это безобразие. Кучики даже не заметил, когда Ренджи успел кончить и только ощущал, как его семя вытекает, остывает и собирается засохнуть на коже неприятной коркой. Стоило приступу страсти пройти, как разум начал проясняться. Кучики смотрел в потолок, раскинув руки, и слушал тишину – завод у граммофона кончился. Ренджи валялся сильно ниже и вылизывал его живот, успев утереть ещё не застывшую сперму рукавом халата.

 

– Давай ляжем в постель, – Кучики начал подмерзать, оказавшись вне согревающих объятий. В ответ ему выдали очень тяжёлый вздох. – Что случилось?

 

– Вы точно ко мне относитесь, ну, не как к девице из борделя? – тихо спросил Ренджи. Тема явно не была для него закрыта.

 

– Как же мне ещё это показать?

 

– Просто скажите. Скажите, что я для вас не безотказный и удобный партнёр для секса. Скажите, что я для вас… – Ренджи осёкся и замолчал.

 

– Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был для тебя? – сердце сбилось в своём мерном ходу.

 

– О таком даже думать страшно, а вы сказать вслух просите, Бьякуя-сама.

 

            Кучики вздохнул и нехотя сел, Ренджи тоже поднялся с пола и уставился в лицо внимательно и напряжённо. Стоило как-то повлиять на эту совершенно глупую ситуацию, но в голову как нарочно ничего не шло. Они замолчали, Ренджи, кажется, собирался надумывать себе абсолютную ерунду и дальше.

 

– Со своей стороны я могу предложить тебе чаще бывать здесь в гостях, не только ради вот этого, – Кучики обвёл рукой безобразие, которое они сотворили с комнатой, – но и ради того, чтобы составить мне приятную компанию в свободные от дел вечера. А «Дом Цветущего лотоса» посещать только ради смены обстановки.

 

– А о чём мы будем с вами разговаривать? – обрадовался Ренджи и улыбнулся так широко, что лицо чуть не треснуло.

 

– О чём ты разговариваешь с друзьями?

 

– Разве о таком с вами можно?..

 

– Со мной можно обо всём. За кого ты меня держишь, в конце концов?! – Кучики нахмурился и разозлился. – Я такой же человек, как и ты, Ренджи!

 

– Ну, конечно. Прям один в один, – рассмеялся тот неожиданно. – Давайте отдохнём? Я будто мешки с камнями весь день таскал, устал ужасно.

 

– Да, немного сна не повредит, – Кучики благосклонно кивнул и нетвёрдыми ногами отправился в сторону стенного шкафа, где обычно лежала чистая одежда на смену. – Тем более, с тебя станется разбудить меня среди ночи, потому что приспичило заняться сексом именно в этот момент.

 

            Ренджи снова рассмеялся в ответ, пристраиваясь сзади.

 

– Заметь: подобные вольности я позволяю только тебе.


End file.
